<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Promise by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246751">His Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys'>holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Malcolm Bright has a Praise Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, jbbkinktober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm kept his promise.</p>
<p>Gil rewards him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Day 28: Praise Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot was riding on their case. A lot. The city was already in a bit of a tizzy over the series of gruesome murders, and when the FBI decided to step in, thankfully <em>not </em>sending Agent Swanson this time, Gil knew they had to be extra careful. He’d already gotten a talking to by his superiors for the Watkins case, though it resulted in nothing but a slap on the wrist since Malcolm was the one to catch him in the end. He had a feeling the higher ups wouldn’t be so kind if he interfered with the Bureau again. </p>
<p>So, as soon as he knew what was happening, Gil pulled Malcolm aside and laid it all out on the table.</p>
<p>“What are you saying, Gil?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying I doubt the department will sign off on you working with us anymore if anyone from that team complains.” He downs the remnants of his cold coffee, making a face but swallowing it anyway. “Just promise me you’ll try and listen.”</p>
<p>Malcolm opens his mouth to respond.</p>
<p>“Even if they’re being dumb and frustrating,” Gil adds before he can. “<em>Please</em>, kid.”</p>
<p>“But I get results,” Malcolm says, pacing. “They <em>know </em>I get results.” Even as the words leave his mouth, the look on his face shows he’s resigned to it, that he understands what’s at stake. </p>
<p>“I know.” Gil pulls him into a hug to stop his pacing. He only pulls away for a soft kiss. </p>
<p>That, too, is another reason he knows they have to be careful with this case. His superiors were willing to ignore their relationship since Malcolm is only a consultant and Gil himself a good Lieutenant, but he knows they aren’t happy about it. They would have long since revoked his permission to bring Malcolm in if their solve rate was negatively impacted by it. If they upset the Agent in charge, he has no doubt they’ll be happy to use it as a strike against them. </p>
<p>Malcolm frowns. “I’ll do what I can, Gil. Promise.” He meets his eyes, too, to make sure his partner can see the sincerity there. </p>
<p>So they start working with the FBI.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them watch from Gil’s office as the Agent and his team leave the precinct for the final time. All of their files, all their notes, everything is gone from the conference room they were using. Their case is solved. Of course, it will go down as having been solved by the Agent and his team, but they all knew that was how it would go. </p>
<p>Gil wraps an arm around Malcolm and tugs him close, knowing even without touching him that he’s tense. Frustrated. </p>
<p>Eventually, JT packs up and goes home to Tally and their daughter, Dani going back to her apartment. </p>
<p>Gil sits at his desk with a sigh. “Why don’t we head out, too, kid?”</p>
<p>Malcolm nods, still tense. </p>
<p>And sure, Gil understands why, but as irritating as having to play nice with the FBI was, he’s proud of his partner. Proud of the way he handled himself, of how careful he was. Gathering up his things, Gil gets back up to his feet. He tilts Malcolm’s head up to look at him straight on. “You were good this week,” he says firmly. </p>
<p>Malcolm swallows.</p>
<p>Gil can feel the movement. He lets his pleasure show on his face. “<em>Very</em> good for me,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>Malcolm leans into his hand. “I promised I would be.”</p>
<p>“And you delivered.” Gil takes his hand back, already missing the stubble under his palm. “I think you deserve a reward when we get home.” </p>
<p>That gets exactly the reaction he expects. Malcolm shudders. “What are we waiting for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stumble into the loft, managing to steady each other without ending the kiss, without taking their hands off each other. They know the layout well enough to even make it to the bed before Malcolm is tripping back and falling onto the mattress. He takes a deep breath, fingers already scrabbling for the buttons on his shirt. “God, Gil.”</p>
<p>“You deserve everything Daddy has to give you tonight.” Gil doesn’t bother taking his own clothes off. He knows what Malcolm likes just as well as Malcolm does, and tonight? Tonight is his treat. He watches his partner pop the button on his slacks, and then he’s yanking them and his briefs down off pale legs. </p>
<p>Malcolm throws his shirt on the floor and lays back. “Is Daddy going to fuck me?”</p>
<p>Gil chuckles. “Is that what you want, kid?”</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Then yeah.” Gil grabs the lube and tosses it onto the bed. “Get yourself ready.” He pulls his cock out through his fly, stroking it idly as he watches. </p>
<p>Malcolm, desperate and still so frustrated, quickly sinks two slick fingers into himself with a groan. </p>
<p>“Good,” Gil says. “Watching you fuck yourself makes Daddy very hard.”</p>
<p>Malcolm bites his lip and adds a third. “I love making Daddy hard.”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take much. Not when he melts so easily with the slightest bit of praise. Gil steps forward and hikes Malcolm’s legs up to his waist, dropping one to drag his cock along the crease of his slick cheeks. He looks down at his partner, at the way his hair is spread out on the sheets from being pulled down the bed, at the straining length twitching against his stomach, and he eases his cock in. “You feel perfect,” he murmurs. “Such a good boy.”</p>
<p>Malcolm’s eyes flutter, and he bites his lip. </p>
<p>“So proud of you,” Gil continues, picking the other leg up again. He rolls his hips, sinks further into that wet heat. The fly of his pants presses against pale skin. “You did so well this week.”</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>.” Malcolm clenches down around him. “Gil, you don’t need to —”</p>
<p>Gil cuts off that thought with another roll. “I want to. Need you to know how good you were, playing ball with those agents.” He loves the flush on Malcolm’s cheeks, the shy way his eyes skate away from Gil’s. The way his cock leaks profusely on his stomach. He repositions Malcolm’s legs and angles for where he knows his prostate is. “You did everything by the book.”</p>
<p>Malcolm cries out. </p>
<p>“You kept your calm.” Gil picks up his pace. “Let them solve the case.”</p>
<p>“It was hard,” Malcolm moans. </p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Gil treats him to another harsh thrust against his sweet spot. “I could tell.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to keep my promise,” Malcolm continues, and his voice is so strained, so shaky that Gil knows he must be close. </p>
<p>And Gil also knows he can come untouched when he’s this worked up. He tightens his grip on Malcolm’s legs. “You did, kid. You did very well. C’mon, I know you can be good for Daddy one more time.”</p>
<p>Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, Malcolm proves it by painting his chest white, tightening up around Gil until it’s impossible for him not to come, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it,” Gil tells him as he cleans him up, leaving soft kisses behind every swipe of the washcloth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!</p>
<p>Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>